honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Happy Death Day
Honest Trailers - Happy Death Day is the 282nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 American slasher film Happy Death Day. The video is 4 minutes 25 seconds long. It was published on February 5, 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of the sequel Happy Death Day 2U. It has been viewed around 1 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Happy Death Day on YouTube "I feel like I've done this part before." '~ Honest Trailers - Happy Death Day Script From the studio Blumhouse that's a Conjuring away from making all the horror movies, comes a film that at first glance looks like a slasher version of Groundhog Da''y. But then, in a surprise twist... is! ''['Carter:' "You know what your little scenario reminds me of?" '''Tree:' "What's that?" Carter: "Groundhog Day."]'' Happy Death Day Tree Gelbman is having the Worst. Birthday. Ever. The kind that starts with waking up next to this goober [Carter:' "Oh hey."] and ends with being murdered by a psycho in a baby mask. That she'll have to relive over and over again until she discovers who the killer is. And stops being such an a-hole ['''Danielle:' "How cute is it on me?" Tree: "Whatever." Tree: "Why don't you go try this with one of the heifers at Delta Gamma?" Tree: "The Uber driver that I spit on last week."]'' and makes peace with her estranged father. Phew! Big day! Tree Gelbman is having the Worst. Birthday. Ever. The kind that starts with waking up next to this goober [Carter: "Oh hey."] and ends with being murdered by a psycho in a baby mask. That she'll have to relive over and over again until... Huh? I feel like I've done this part before. Then we play some clips of her being mean ['''Danielle:' "How cute is it on me?" Tree: "Whatever." Tree: "One of the heifers at Delta Gamma?" Tree: "Uber driver that I spit on last week."]'' Oh crap! I've Groundhog Day-ed myself. Eh, eh, Edge of Tomorrow-ed myself. I mean, Happy Death Day-ed myself. What did I say last time? Phew! Big Day! No! No-no-no! Tree Gelbman is having the Worst. Birthday. Ever. Goober underclassmen [''Carter: "Oh hey."]. Let's do the baby mask. Same scenes over and over. [Tree: "Whatever." Tree: "Heifers at Delta Gamma?" Tree: "Uber driver that I spit on."]'' Okay, focus! You can figure this out. Maybe talking about the characters will help. And she'll break out with some help from Carter who clears the world's lowest bar to become her dream guy ['''Carter:' "I didn't take advantage of you last night, okay?"]'' Together they'll help Tree becomes slightly less awful than her sorority sister ['''Danielle:' (mocking Deaf people) "What time are you going to the party?"]. Learn to let loose ''walks through campus naked. At a diner, Tree farts in front of Carter and solve the mystery of who's trying to kill her ['''Tree:' (to Baby Face) "Who are you?"]. Or I guess just survive into the next day? Did I get it right? Okay, please work! Please work! Please work! Tree Gelbman is having the worst... UGHH!!! She wakes up next to the heroic non-rapist Carter ''['Carter:' "Oh hey."] and has to unmask this Baby Face or get another PG-13-friendly death. And she better do it quick. Because while this villain may look like a baby, he moves like... a really fast baby? Damn! A slasher with cardio?. Blumhouse is really is revolutionizing horror. Boom! Nailed it! Tree Gelbman... Son of a b****! Okay, let's be rational about this. She had to become less of an a-hole to escape, so maybe I have to be less mean, too? Well fine! I'll say it! I liked this film, all right!? Look the setup isn't original, but overall it's fun and Jessica Rothe is great, okay?! So if you like entertaining slasher films that don't take themselves too seriously, with enough twists to keep you guessing, maybe check out Happy Death Day. There! Is that enough for you?! I'll even point out how the dorm room is the right size. When's the last time you saw an appropriately sized dorm room in a movie, huh? Are we good? Are we good, man? Starring: (Yes! We made it! Whoo-hoo-hoo!) Rothe as Tree Gelbman Make Like a Tree And Beef; Broussard as Carter Davis Nice Guys Finish Past; Matthews as Danielle Bouseman Regina George; masked killer pins Tree to the bed. Tree: "Help me!" A drunk dude walks into the room, raises a cup as if in toast, and leaves, apparently oblivious to the threat Brett Kavanaugh; squishes a cupcake onto Lori's face during a fight Cupcake Wars; and Face Tommy Pickles. for Happy Death Day - Loop Her. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Loop Her Nick: "'Welcome to the Pleasure Dome." dances Whoo! Can this guy have a dance-off with Armie Hammer [Call Me By Your Name] and Oscar Isaac [Ex Machina]? Trivia * This was editor TJ Nordaker's final contribution to the Honest Trailers series. * Write/Producer Dan Murrell explained the team choice to make this Honest Trailer because the film resonated with viewers from younger demographics. Dan pointed out that when the team do Honest Trailers for classic films from their youth, they tend not to be huge view-getters. * Writer Lon Harris felt that the film should have addressed the similarities to Groundhog Day earlier. * Head writer/producer Spencer Gilbert thought the film never addressed why Tree couldn't simply catch a plane out of town, avoid being killed entirely, and survive the time loop. * Writer/producer Joe Starr came up with the concept of repeating the same run over and over again. Initially, the same run played a few times before the narrator reacted to it, but the team cut it down for time. In the Honest Trailer Commentary, the writers note that due to the repeating script, this Honest Trailer was much more performance-dependent than other Honest Trailers. They praised Jon Bailey for his performance. * In a deleted joke, the writers point out that although Baby Face is creepy as a slasher mask, it's a terrible sporting mascot. * In the original version of the script, Epic Voice Guy directly told viewers to watch Happy Death Day. 'Dan Murrell '''suggested that line be softened because it felt too much like advertising. * The writers expected the Brett Kavanaugh joke to be controversial with some viewers because of its political connotations. They debated whether it was worth including, and ultimately decided it was funny and fitting. * 'Screen Junkies' have also produced 'Honest Trailers''' for several other horror movies including 'Bird Box, the original Halloween (1978), the [[Honest Trailer - Halloween (2018)|2018 sequel to Halloween]], The Conjuring, Get Out, '''A Quiet Place, The Purge, The Blair Witch Project, Saw,' Paranormal Activity 'and 'It'. See' list of Honest Trailers for more. * '''Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for several time travel movies including 'Back to the Future, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Star Trek (2009),'' '[[Honest Trailer - X-Men: Days of Future Past|''X-Men: Days of Future Past]]'' ''and Doctor Who. For more, see list of Honest Trailers. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Happy Death Day has a 95.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Dread Central wrote the Honest Trailer was "brilliant." Dread Central also found the Honest Trailer's positive tone notable, writing, "the video is as snarky as they usually are, but this is as close to a rave review that I’ve seen!" Epicstream highlighted the Honest Trailer's "Groundhog Day''esque concept, repeating itself in a time loop to show us what this movie does best." With a slightly differently different take, ScreenRant wrote "Screen Junkies went the fairly predictable route of mimicking the film by trapping its famous narrator in a time loop of their own." Nonetheless, Screen Rant wrote Screen Junkies "managed to produce one of the funniest Honest Trailers ever in the process." Slash Film also highlighted Screen Junkies use of a time loop and praised the Honest Trailer for its "ever so astute observation that movies that take place in college almost never have a dorm room that is reminiscent of the real college experience." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Happy Death Day Honest Trailer Repeats Itself Just Like The Movie '- Epicstream article * 'Happy Death Day's Honest Trailer Gets Itself Caught in a Time Loop '- ScreenRant article * 'HAPPY DEATH DAY Gets Brilliant “Honest Trailer” Treatment '- Dread Central article * 'Honest Trailers do Happy Death Day. Honest Trailers do… '- Stack article * 'The ‘Happy Death Day’ Honest Trailer Gets a Little Repetitive ' - Slash Film article * 'Hilarious HAPPY DEATH DAY Honest Trailer '''- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:2010s Category:Horror Category:Time travel Category:Blumhouse Category:Season 12 Category:Meta Category:Universal Pictures